Boneknapper
The''' Boneknapper''' is a species of dragon thought to be mythical by Vikings due to its rare nature. As its name may suggest, the Boneknapper spends its time scouring the land for pieces of bones in order to create the perfect armor for its body. Sometimes, this bone armor can be essential for the dragon to perform basic actions, such as roaring. The Boneknapper will often go to extreme lengths to find the bones it seeks, hunting down the fragments for years. However, the dragon does have a docile side to its nature as well, as with most dragons around Berk. Bone Armor The Boneknapper's main objective is to collect bones to protect itself. Gobber's Nemesis is special, since he will do what ever it takes to get the Terrible Terror pelvic bone, even if it means that he has to risk his own life to get it. Boneknappers need the following bones to create the perfect armor to defend themselves. Dragon Appearance Adult A member of the Mystery Class, Boneknappers are built in a similar birdlike manner like the Deadly Nadder, albeit much larger. Their natural coloration seems to be a dull olive-green, though it can hard to see under their armor of bones. Unlike most dragons, which have hard scales to protect themselves from enemies, Boneknapper scales are thin and soft. To counter this weakness, Boneknappers cover themselves in the bones and horns of dead dragons and other animals. As a form of defence they can use a huge concentration of bones, forming a club, at the end of their tail to disarm or injure opponents. Titan Wing According to Rise of Berk, the Titan Boneknapper has orange, pinkish skin with many brown dots on its wings. They still retain their bone armour and most bones remain the same. However, the clubbed end of its tail becomes a smaller, sharp dragon skull. Abilities and Armor They can breath fire that is as large and powerful as that of the Red Death. The Boneknapper is known to create skeleton armor from the bones of other dragons. As their armory body can protect them from attacks for great defense. Their physical weaponry, are their talons, sharp teeth, and their horns. They able to create club tail out of bones for smashing their opponents.It is also confirmed that as long as their objectives to collect perfect bone pieces, Boneknappers can be very calm and friendly towards human beings. Their stamina, as shown in The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, are high to be able to fly and run great for long distance as show no sign of struggle. They even have the ability to make a powerful roar that needs a special piece of bone in order to be released. This roar can also used as a mating call that can attract others of their kind. Their size is large and they have shown amazing strength to hold many Vikings on their body to travel Weakness Without their bone armor, the Boneknapper is as weak as a boneless chicken and is vulnerable to their enemies' attacks. History How to Train Your Dragon The Boneknapper makes a brief appearence in the How To Train Your Dragon film. After Dragon Training, Hiccup reads through the Dragon Manual in order to find information on the Night Fury and ends up finding a page about the Boneknapper as he flips through the book. In Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon The Boneknapper appeared as the main antagonist in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, a 15 minute short created for the release of How To Train Your Dragon on DVD. Originally having hunted down Gobber since his teen days numerous times, the Dragon made its first physical appearance on a distant island after Gobber, along with Hiccup and his friends, set out to capture it. Hiccup realizes that Gobber's belt buckle is the piece of bone that the Boneknapper wants, which is missing from its neck. Reluctantly, Gobber gives the piece of bone back to the dragon, where it suddenly becomes quite docile and playful. As a thank you, the Boneknapper lets Gobber, Hiccup and the others ride on its back to get home. With its armor complete, the Boneknapper let out a triumphant roar, drawing other Boneknappers to follow it back to Berk. In Book of Dragons The Boneknapper was mentioned in Book of Dragons. Appearances *How to Train Your Dragon (film) (Mentioned) *Book of Dragons (Mentioned) *Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (First appearance) Known Boneknappers * Boneknapper (See Book of Dragons) * Gobber's Nemesis (See Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon) Trivia * The Boneknapper is one of two dragons that have been doubted of existence. Many Vikings believed there was no such thing as the Boneknapper. The other is the Smothering Smokebreath. *Without their armor, the Boneknapper somewhat resemble a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Scauldron. *In armor, the Boneknapper resembles a Dracolich despite not being undead. *To train a Boneknapper, one must give it whatever it desires. It will then become like "...an overgrown puppydog." *It needs a special bone near its throat to be able to resonate it's roar. * It has a mace like club on the end of its tail that is made out of dragon bones. Gallery bones.gif Boneknapper10.png Boneknapper07.png Boneknapper09.png Boneknapper08.png Boneknapper01.png Boneknapper02.png Boneknapper03.png Boneknapper04.png Boneknapper05.png Boneknapper06.png BoneKnapper(armorless).jpg|A BoneKnapper without it's bone armor Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.54 -2014.05.04 21.48.27-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.58 -2014.05.04 21.49.09-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.55 -2014.05.04 21.48.46-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.37 -2014.05.04 21.46.07-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.53 -2014.05.04 21.48.05-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 12.44 -2014.05.04 21.46.57-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 11.32 -2014.05.04 21.39.56-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 11.11 -2014.05.04 21.36.13-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 10.50 -2014.05.04 21.30.51-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 11.07 -2014.05.04 21.33.17-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 10.40 -2014.05.04 21.30.02-.png Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 08.30 -2014.05.04 21.28.47-.png|Thor and the pair. Legend.of.the.Boneknapper.Dragon.BluRay.1080p.x264.7.1.HQ.Judas.mp4 snapshot 07.58 -2014.05.04 21.27.55-.png Book of Dragons 2011 BDRip 1080p DTS HighCode.mp4 snapshot 12.45 -2014.05.04 21.53.09-.png Book of Dragons 2011 BDRip 1080p DTS HighCode.mp4 snapshot 12.42 -2014.05.04 21.52.40-.png Book of Dragons 2011 BDRip 1080p DTS HighCode.mp4 snapshot 12.41 -2014.05.04 21.52.26-.png wild boneknapper.png|Boneknapper in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons baby boneknapper.png|Boneknapper hatchling in Rise of Berk boneknapper noc.png|Boneknapper in Rise of Berk titan boneknapper.png|Titan Boneknapper in Rise of Berk titan boneknapper 2.png|Titan Boneknapper in Rise of Berk zzzzzz6.jpg Battle_Boneknapper_-_FB.png|Battle Boneknapper Bonenapper-how-to-train-your-dragon.png